


You are worth it.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Burning, Cutting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin finds Richard burning himself and gives him a little advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are worth it.

Richard didn’t know why he started doing it, he just knew it took his mind off the things that were too painful for him to deal with. The sharp sting and then the dull throb as he pulled the match away from his charred skin. It smelt wretched, he just tried not to breathe. 

He lit a match and held it to his skin. It left it there until the red ember went out. It hurt so bad, but so did his head and he’d rather let himself hurt than have to focus on the noise and constant reminders his brain kept giving him on how much of a failure he was. He lit another after tossing that one aside and pressed it to his forearm again. 

“What are you doing?” Richard looked away from his burning flesh and met the pale eyes of his brother’s other pet Severin. He didn’t have anything to say, no one ever understood so he just flicked the match away and reached for another. 

“Richard!” He screamed, leaping over the couch and pulling away the still lit match. “Stop it what the hell do you think your scrawny ass is doing?” 

“Leave me alone.” Richard tried, sounding more whiny than he had meant to. He felt so empty. It was a good feeling. Much better than the one before. “Please?” 

Rin grabbed his arm and looked down at the five circular burns. He didn’t look angry like Jim did when he found out, he just looked sad. “You know how to clean them right?” Richard nodded weakly. “Please don’t hurt yourself baby.” He looked up at the pet name. It sounded strangely soft coming from Rin. “I love you, every little piece of you and I know how you feel.” 

Richard scuffed at that. No one knew how he felt. No one. Not Jim, not Sebastian, and certainly not Rin. 

“You feel worthless, like you are a burden on everyone, especially your brother. You feel like they would have a better life if they didn’t have to take care of you or worry about you. You feel like you are just dead weight and like you aren’t going to amount to anything.”

“How…” Rin pushed up the sleeves of his black thermal to show Richard the scars up his arms. Carefully Richard brought a finger to trace over one of them, gently as though it still could hurt even though it was long since healed and was now nothing more than a ghost white line. 

“We have each other though Bunny, and I love you. Please, please don’t do that to yourself.” 

“I just feel so-so worthless and like I don’t mean anything, like I need to be punished for being alive…” Rin kissed Richard’s lips and pulled him up onto his lap. 

“Hush Bunny, hush, you make me feel so happy, you gave me purpose. To protect you and Jim, that’s why I am here, even if it’s from yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a tumblr prompt thing.


End file.
